Hoy que me siento fea
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ha sido un dia fatal en el Aoya, todo el dia trabajando, este resfriado que me mata, y las ganas de mandar al diablo a todos... también a él.. que tantos problemas me causa... pero...


**Hoy que me siento tan fea...**

By Sumire-chan

Llevaba días enferma y tal vez por eso sentía que no se debía ver bonita, menos en comparación con las otras mujeres de la casa que no sorbía por la nariz cada dos segundos.

Sin embargo, Misao no se sentía insegura para con ellas.

Kaoru se pasaba los días dando paseos con Kenshin (muy dentro suyo tenía la impresión de que había algo oculto detrás de esas "inofensivas" caminatas. Pero bien, Kaoru se hacía la tonta). Megumi últimamente no podía decir mucho pues su boca vivía pegada a la de Sanosuke; y eso era esencialmente raro pero ella y el cabeza de pollo habían superado la fase pelea-coqueteo-pelea y se habían confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos.

De esta forma entraron en la fase melosa, para asqueo de todos. Quizás, ese asqueo, especialmente en el caso de Misao, era tan sólo celos.

Okon y Omasu, como era ya una costumbre, se dedicaban exclusivamente al restaurant. En fin, se veían mucho más bonitas que ellas, claro, pero no es que ellas estuvieran todos el tiempo en el Aoya.

Las bromas de Yahiko al verla no ayudaron mucho con su estado de ánimo; sólo hicieron que se sintiera femeninamente fea.

Bien, Misao Makimachi estaba allí, sola, estornudando como una condenada y mirando el espectáculo del Aoya al anochecer. Vestía una yukata más gruesa que la normal para dormir y tenía el cabello trenzado aún un poco húmedo del baño que se había dado. Agradecía en su interior, que apenas si soplase una leve brisa y el clima estuviese perfecto.

Tanto que la mayoría había abandonado el cuartel y estaban dando armoniosos (por no decir románticos) paseos por Kyoto.

Sus ojitos verdes miraron las estrellas con especial interés; más allá de lo triste que la hiciera sentir su "desagradable" apariencia no podía olvidar que llevaba semanas sin saber de Aoshi.

Y otra vez él en sus pensamientos.

El ex okashira siempre estaba en sus meditaciones, en el templo, encerrado en sí mismo, tratando de reparar algún error que para ella ya no tenía mucho sentido.

Escuchó pasos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquel que había llegado a sus pensamientos. Por un lado no quería verlo, no quería que él la viera en ese patético estado.

Aoshi la contempló desde la profundidad de su mirada y una sonrisa se escabulló entre sus corazas, la retuvo unos segundos antes de sonreír realmente. Misao tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojizas, los ojos ligeramente brillosos, se veía chiquita y delgada en la yukata y el cabello húmedo le rozaba la piel tersa que se escapaba entre los pliegues de la tela. Se veía... definitivamente no se veía como una niña. En su interior, y desde su perspectiva, parecía una hermosa mujer recién salida de un delicioso baño y eso despertaba todas sus más ocultas fantasías. Tosió levemente.

Aoshi malo...

- ¿No deberías estar descansado?

Si Misao era tozuda estando en su estado normal de salud. En ese momento, era rebelde y caprichosa. Miró hacia otro lado ocultando una expresión obstinada con muy poco éxito. Estaba molesta.

- No quiero pelear – dijo al fin con todo resolutorio – Tampoco esperaba verte hoy. De hecho, ya casi nunca espero verte – además había olvidado el respetuoso usted de todos los días – A propósito, no hace falta que preguntes por mi salud, ya me acostumbré a cuidarme sola.

Quería lastimarlo, hacerlo sufrir, que se arrepintiera por haberse reído de su aspecto. Quería que él la abrazara fuerte y le dijera que se veía linda, más linda que nunca.

"Oh por Dios, Misao, que patética eres"

Además, sus palabras en él no parecía surtir efecto alguno.

- Vete, no te necesito aquí. Ve a dormir, anda, ¡Hazlo! Haz eso que haces todos los días ¡Vete! Que supongo que ya no quieres estar aquí viendo mi horrible aspecto.

Aoshi relajó el rostro que se le había puesto, de repente, muy tenso. Se le acercó y le miró directo a los ojos. Las esferas verdes brillaban de ira contenida y de una tensión que se reflejaba en unas marquitas leves en la sien. Como si él no la conociera bien...

Una vez más sonrió y Misao prácticamente se perdió en esa sonrisa. Era muy raro descubrir ese gesto en el rostro viril y atractivo de su señor Aoshi. Ahora sí, ya era señor...

- Misao... hoy, como todos los días, te ves excepcionalmente preciosa.

Y de pronto su fantasía se cumplió.

Pero tardó en reaccionar. Tanto, que él ya la estaba besando cuando ella aún no distinguía que el amor de su vida, ese inalcanzable, imponente y majestuoso, le atraía de la cintura y acariciaba su espalda dulcemente.

- Shhh... no digas nada – murmuró ella bajito cuando se separaron, ante el gesto temeroso que él hizo – Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir.

"Hoy que no me veo bien..."

_**Fin**_

**¡¡Dios! **Me hacía falta escribir algo de Misao... Hacía años que no tocaba a esta parejita. Es un fic muy breve y sintético, no tocamos mucho los sentimientos de Misao, es un día cualquiera en la vida de la ninja (aunque al final no ha sido uno como los otros). Son esas cosas que ni siquiera sabemos por qué suceden pero allí esta ella, sintiéndose la cosita más fea del mundo y llega el con sus exigencias y tiene deseos de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero... Ahí aparece Aoshi. Y cambia la situación.

Si quieren, puedo hacer una visión del punto de vista de Aoshi. Pero sólo si quieren.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y dejan review, también a los que no lo hacen. Si desean un extenso vistazo de este fic pueden visitar mi LJ, que encontrarán en mi perfil. Y ojalá tenga noticias de que quieren que continúe el fic.

Besos a todos, nos estaremos viendo más seguido, lo prometo.

Chausis

Ruby Black (más conocida como Sumire-chan)


End file.
